


Kiss The Boy

by simonsprettyface



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Blue Reveal, Bram can sing, M/M, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonsprettyface/pseuds/simonsprettyface
Summary: Simon,I wrote you a song.





	Kiss The Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this fic purely came out of the fact that i've had keiynan's new song on repeat all day

_ Simon,  _

_ I wrote you a song.  _

_ What a lot of people don’t know about me is that I can sing. I love to sing, I sing in the shower, in the car, you name it. I’ve tried to write songs before, but this song just came to me one night and it really means a lot to me. I’ve attached the lyrics to this email and if you read them, you’ll see why. I know you want to meet, that you want to know who I am. And I think I’m finally ready. So I have an idea, and it’s okay if you don’t like it. It does not have to involve you if you don’t want it to, it will be up to you. But the talent show is coming up soon, and since it’s our senior year I decided that fuck it, I’m going to come out. And I’m going to do it in style. So I signed up, and I’m going to sing this song I wrote.  _

_ After that, you’ll know who I am. And you can do with that information what you wish. _

_ [document attached] _

_ Love, _

_ Blue _

When Simon read that email, he was surprised. Blue was ready for him to know who he is, and not only that but he’s ready to come out to the school. Come out very publicly. He was so proud of Blue, he had come so far. They both had. 

Simon opened the attachment and he read the song, his hand over his mouth. It was so beautiful and the lyrics touched him deep in his heart. It was purely a song about loving a boy, about liking boys, and he loved it. Part of him couldn’t help but feel special, he knew that the boy in the song he wanted to kiss was  _ him _ . A boy actually wanted to kiss him. 

And if things went well at the talent show, they  _ would _ kiss.

That fact alone made Simon smile. 

Two weeks past before it was the talent show, and Simon had had butterflies the whole time. He knew it must be worse for Blue, obviously, but he was nervous for him. And nervous about finding out who he had been talking to, who he had been falling for, this whole time. The sweet guy that loved oreos too and liked thinking about him and sex and wanted a king sized bed with a dog and a husband. The Blue that liked him even when he found out he was Simon Spier: Actual Human Disaster. 

The Blue that was about to come out to the whole school with what was arguably the best queer song Simon had ever heard since he discovered Troye Sivan. 

Simon took a seat with Nick and a couple other people, fidgeting slightly with the hem of his shirt as he waited for the talent show to start. 

When it finally started he watched as the first few people went through their acts, most of them singing, which is what he expected. But every time a boy walked out, part of him wondered. Could that be Blue? After about seven or eight acts, he was surprised when cute Bram Greenfeld walked out onto the stage. “I didn’t know Bram was going to be in this,” he whispered to Nick and Nick shrugged.

“Me either,” he admitted.

Bram rearranged the microphone to be his height and he smiled at the audience, holding onto the stand. His smile was always so sweet, it honestly could put the sun to shame. “Hi everyone,” he started, obviously trying to not look nervous. “So I wrote this song myself, and it means a lot to me. And you’ll see why,” he chuckled, biting his lip for a moment. “I hope you enjoy,” he said before he motioned to someone to start the music, a beat Simon had never heard started to play over the speakers. When he started singing, Simon recognized the words right away. 

Bram was Blue. 

Holy shit, Bram Greenfeld. Cute soccer player and endearingly dorky stealer of fries Bram Greenfeld was gay and was the man he had been falling for. 

He really was a good singer, Simon was very impressed. But he really couldn’t focus on that right then, all he could focus on was Bram and his hands holding on to the stand and his warm brown eyes and his lips. His lips that he wanted to kiss so badly it almost hurt. 

When the song was over, Bram got a standing ovation. Simon wasn’t surprised, not only was he extremely talented but people had to be impressed with his bravery to come out like that. 

But all Simon wanted to do right then was talk to him. 

The talent show didn’t last too much longer after that, Bram was one of the last acts to perform. Once it was over, the winners were called and Bram won first place. He took his trophy happily and he looked both like his face might break with how wide he’s smiling and like he might cry. And it just made Simon’s heart race. 

People crowded around Bram to congratulate him for winning and for coming out and “wow I didn’t know you could sing!”. He looked on cloud nine, and it made Simon happy. Bram deserved it, he deserved all of this. 

Simon eventually pushed his way through people and walked up to Bram, a smile on his lips. “That was amazing,” he said, nodding to the trophy. “Very well deserved.”

Bram grinned at that, looking a little bashful in a way that Simon could only describe as extremely endearing and heartwarming. “So how’d you like the song?” he asked, toeing the line a little. He wanted it to be up to Simon what happened now, now that he knew that Bram was Blue. 

“I loved it,” Simon said honestly, rocking on his feet for a moment. He couldn’t take it anymore, he didn’t care who was around and who saw. He reached out and rested a hand on Bram’s cheek before he leaned in, pressing their lips together. He heard a couple gasps and a few cheers for them as they kissed, but he didn’t pay any attention to any of them. The only thing in his world right now was Bram and his lips. The way he kissed, how soft and sweet they were. How he tasted. And even though they hadn’t even stopped kissing yet, how much he wanted to do it again and again. “I really loved it,” he whispered against his lips.

Bram’s smile almost blinded him, how bright it was. He looked like someone had bought him a puppy and told him they were taking him to Disney Land, and Simon felt proud that he was the one that smile on his face. “Yeah? That much?” he teased lightly.

“Come on, I think a celebration dinner at Waffle House is in order for the talent show winner,” Simon said, reaching out and taking his hand. 

“Like a date?” Bram asked, biting his lip.

“Exactly like a date.”


End file.
